Black And Red Dragon
by stAnd out - SHOUT OUT
Summary: In order to saver her father's life, Arianna sneaks into Pharaohs Atem's army training disguised as a guy. What happens when Atem must face the cold truth? Will Arianna feel the pain of a whip for her unruly behavior? AtemOC AtemxOC
1. Prolouge

**Black And Red Dragon**

Prologue

"Have you heard the news?" One of the guards asked from behind me, I was about to tell him it was rude to talk without permission in the presence of a royal, but I was slightly curious as to what my father was hiding from me this time.

"What now?" The other said, leaned closer so they could _try_ not to be heard, but they weren't really good at it.

"The Pharaoh is recruiting men for training. He's going to be training them himself, he's taking them along the Nile where they're going to practice." The first said, now I was totally into their conversation.

'_So the Pharaoh's putting men through training, why would these men know about it though, we have no men in our city. The only person here that ever fought in any sort of a war was-FATHER!_ ' I thought franticly, stopping dead in my tracks. My feet seemed frozen, my heart speeding up. '_Father might be going back to war?_' I thought to myself, beginning to shake.

"Princess, is everything alright?" One of my guards asked, leaning to look at me from over my shoulder, I shook my head to clear my thoughts and smiled up at him.

"Yes, I'm fine, just thinking. I'm going to head back to my room now, I still have to sing tonight, could you escort me there?" I asked as I turned my body to look at him, he smiled and nodded his head, then motioned for his partner to follow him, I walked behind the first man, Drake, and then there was Luke behind me, watching my back. I looked off the balcony as we walked along toward my room.

"Princess, do you think you'll enjoy the banquet?" Drake asked as he looked over his shoulder, a small smile on his face. I smiled and nodded up at him, he was at least two inches taller then me, but I was taller then most woman.

"Yes, I have to sing, but I think I'll do fine, you'll be there won't you Drake, Luke?" I asked as I glanced behind me as well, Luke smiled down at me, he was even taller then Drake.

"We would never miss it, Princess." He said happily, I giggled and looked back off the balcony. My mind began to wander back to my father, and how the Pharaoh was looking for men to join his army.

'_But I would have heard if he was leaving or not, I'll just have to wait to find out._' I looked out at the training fields, the man we have are still very young and not very far in fighting skills, they couldn't be going with the Pharaoh, could they?

**Don't worry, the next chapter is coming out soon, more like a few minutes but still.**

**Please Review! Flames are NOT apprieciated!**


	2. Announcement

**Black And Red Dragon**

**Announecment**

"I'm here to do you're hair, my Lady." A servant woman said as she came into my bed chambers. I was sitting at my dresser, looking at my reflection in the mirror. My long brown hair went down to about mid-back and was free at the moment, my brown bangs draping in front of my eyes slightly.

"Yes, thank you." I said as she came to stand behind me, she picked up the brush from my waiting hand and began to pull it through my fare hair, taking out all the knots that had formed throughout the day. As soon as it was brushed through, she began to braid it and put the braids in loops and clips.

"All done Lady Arianna." She said happily as she admired her work, then picked up another mirror and held it behind her head and showed me what she did, I gasped at the beautiful design. Then, turned to smile over at her shoulder, in a silent thanks to the servant woman.

"Thank you greatly, I think I shall get dressed on my own." I said as I she stepped away from me, bowing deeply at the waist.

"Of course my lady, your clothes are behind the changing curtain." She said as she back out of the room, still bowed and facing me. I raised an eyebrow, I never understood why people did that, why didn't they just turn around and walk out like a normal person.

'_Oh yeah, it's _disrespectful.' I thought as I rolled my eyes in an un-lady like fashion, before rising to my feet and going behind the curtain to change into my gown for the banquet.

"Princess Arianna shall now present to you, a song made just for her father." Priest Nelon announced as he stood from his seat, extending his arm to me, as I sat right beside him. I placed my hand on top of his up-turned palm, rising to my feet as well, leading me up in front of my parents who sat in their thrones.

I smiled and bowed deep in front of my parents, keeping a bright smile as I then turned toward the audience that was standing around the room, waiting for something to happen. I looked over to where the musicians were, and when they all started to play, I began to sway and dance, before my voice soared over to people in the room.

"If you are with me now

I'd find myself in you

If you are with me now

You're the only one who knew

All the things we plan to do

I want to live my life,

The way you said I would

With courage as my light,

Fighting for what's right

Like you made me believe I could

And I will fly on my fathers wings

To places I have never been

There is so much I've never seen

And I can feel his heart beat still

And I can do great things

On my father's wings.

This world I'll never see

My dreams that just won't be

This horses stright, with one days night

Will have covered more distance then me

And I will fly on my fathers wings

To places I have never been

There is so much I've never seen

And I can feel his heart beat still

And I will do great things, on my father's wings.

Some day, with his spirit to guide me

And his memories beside me

I will be free to...

Fly on my father's wings

To place's i have never been

There is so much I've never seen

And I can feel his heart beat still

And I will do great things on my father's wings

On my father's wings..."

As soon as the song finished, I stood in front of my parents once more, my mother looked at me with proud eyes, and my father nodded his head at he, telling me I had done well. They hardly every spoke if not necessary. Then, Nelon escorted me back to my thrown, which sat beside my mother, a little lower then hers and fathers.

"I now have an announcement to make!" my father's booming voice spoke out, I looked over to him, a hint of fear in my eyes. Worrying about what I had overheard my guards peaking of over the course of the day, when they were escorting me back from lunch. "As most of you know, the Pharaoh his looking for people to recruit for his army. I have received a letter saying that I must attend this as well, and I shall be leaving tomorrow, first thing in the morning." He said happily, my reaction was instinct.

"Father you can't!" I yelled as I got to my feet, he looked over at my with a serious look. Suddenly I felt very small.

"You will speak only when spoken to, Arianna." My father said sternly, I could feel my eyes begin to burn, my father had never scolded me so. I scowled as I took off from the room, making my way to the gardens. There was a strong wind that ripped through the lands, blowing the leaves from the trees and bushes and the sand from the ground.

I fell to my knees once I reached the fountain in the center of the gardens, seeing my refection in the water as the moonlight bounced from it. I quickly pulled all of the clips that were in my hair, letting the braids fall loosely out and my bangs tumble back into my face, clouding my vision further. I flipped my slippers off my feet, then lifting the silk of my dress so it was above my knees, jumped into the fountain, the water coming up to my waist.

I trudged slowly through the water, holding tightly to my dress, a flash of lightning light up the sky, the moon being hidden by clouds. Thunder shaking the land, the wind thrashing about once again, making my hair blow in front of my face and all around my body.

I soon made it to the middle of the large fountain, a large statue of my great-grandfather standing on top of the steps that were there. I pulled myself out of the water and onto the steps, sitting down on the cold marble as I brought my legs to my chest.

The lightning flashed again, lighting the garden in a bright flash before it darkened again, rain began to pour down on the city, soaking everything left out during the night. My hair stuck to my back as the winds forced the rain around in different directions, slapping my face hard with the water.

I could hear the distant voices of my father and the guards calling for me, but when they never found me in the middle of the fountain they merely thought I had gone to bed, and they knew better then to come into my chambers when I was upset. I watched the lights disappear as the guards and servants put out the torches in the halls. My room was the only one that still had a light coming from the Palace at all.

'_My father shall not die in the hells of war.'_ I thought as I dove into the water of the fountain, then swam to the other side, pulling myself out of the insanely cold water. The rain still came down heavily, making slight pools on the stone ground. Leaving my slippers and otter robes of my gown at the fountain, I made my way inside, leaving puddles of water on the floor as I made my way through the white halls, darkened by night but lit by the lightning that flashed every 30 seconds.

My mother and fathers bedchambers were closed off, two guards stood by their doors, blocking my way, I merely walked past them, not caring if I was seen, they couldn't leave their post anyway. I ended up in my fathers study, his weapons shining in the light from the storm.

"Forgive me father." I said quietly, I pulled his armor out of their holders, his swords placed on the desk and out of the way for now. I stripped from my wet clothes where I stood, then looked at my fathers outfit, it looked like it would fit me, but a bit of a loose fit maybe.

The straps were easy to put on, and the cloth that would cover my head hid my hair perfectly if I just tucked it up high. My makeup looked horrid on my face, from the rain and my tears. I took my silk top and wiped my face clean of the red lipstick and magenta eye-shadow.

Next were the swords, I quickly wrapped the red sashes around my waist, tying them tightly, but loose enough to fit the swords sheaths inside them. One hilt was wrapped in a red cloth, the other in a deep mid-night blue. My fingers wrapped around the red hilt, pulling the fine blade from the sheath, then examining it thoroughly. My fingers slid across the silver, the room lighting up to cause the blade to shine.

"I'll fight for you, father." I said as I placed the sword back in the sheath, letting out a breath that I didn't know I had been holding in. The doors were still open, letting in cold air from the hall ways, my wet hair tucked up in the head cloths that came down on my shoulders, the thick golden chest armor hid my breasts to make me seem more of a man, after all, woman weren't allowed to fight in the armies of the Pharaoh.

I went back to my room, collecting clothes and other cloths incase I was injured. Some more hair ties to, it would be easier to hide my long brown locks. I put everything in a medium sized travelling bag, making sure it wasn't too elegant to look like a rich girl's bag. I also packed the supplies to make myself a tent to sleep, and a small pillow as well. I tied my bag to my back, making sure it was steady and wouldn't fall off while I was riding. Some food that the servants put in my room was the last thing I collected, making sure that those were in separate bag inside my larger one.

I ran out of the palace, this time making sure I wasn't seen by any other living thing. The Stables were disserted of anybody, the storm must have scared off the stable boy. The animals bucked and trashed around in their stalls, kicking the wall behind them in fear. I ran up to the first horse there and quickly grabbed its reign, pulling him down to my level so he could see my face. I scratched in between his eyes gently, before rubbing his neck soothingly.

"It's alright, just a storm, calm now, Shhh." I soothed quietly, while gently rubbing his neck to keep him calm. The other horses started to calm as well when they heard the head horse quiet down. I walked back out of the stall and closed the gate, then headed toward the end of the stable house, then coming to the one I was looking for.

"Hello Sharifa, time for an adventure." I said as I opened the gate and pulled on his reigns, guiding him from his stall and into the larger portion of the stables. Sharifa swung his head around, wining when he looked outside at the rainy weather, I held tightly to his reigns as he tried to run off. "It's ok, I'm here, I'm here." I said quietly, stroking here neck, he calmed down almost instantly.

I smiled at him, before taking a deep breath and pulling a golden hair clip, designed with rubies and sapphires, from the armor. I placed it on the shelf next to Sharifa's stall, before I came back and looked into Sharifa's dark eyes; he lifted his head toward his back and tuned his side towards me. I laughed slightly at him, before I held fast to his reigns, jumping high onto his back.

"Lets ride!" I called as I nudged his side, making him jump forward into a dead gallop, running through the rain and wind without any hesitation.

**Ok, hope you like it, i should have the next chapter when i get enought reviews! NO FLAMES!**


	3. Bes

Black And Red Dragon

Bes

I slid off of Sharifa's back as I looked around the camp. There were people all over the place, men, only men. Sharifa snorted and shook his head, looking around at the tents and different people. I had stopped a little while before, the sun had been getting to hot so I removed the armour I had been wearing. Now I was only wearing the normal linen top and bottom, the swords were still on each hip, tied securely. I had on gold wrist bands, arm bands and anklets that reached half way up each calf. I had taken out my earrings and removed my golden choker, as well as my rings.

A lot of the guys stopped to see the new comer, which made me more than a little uncomfortable. I looked over to where a group of guys were beginning to approach where I was. There were three. One was large, a lot of muscle, another was just a bit smaller than him, he was shorter but almost as buff as the first. The third was the smallest, muscled, but not as much as the other two, he was the shortest as well.

"So, we've got another new guy, what is someone like you doing here, you hardly look like the type to fight." the shortest said when he reached me, and I raised an eyebrow. He was a full head shorter than me and he was saying I didn't seem like the fighting type.

"You should see yourself before you speak." I muttered too quietly for them to hear, "I came here to fight, don't bother trying to get rid of me." I said to their faces and turned back around, tugging on Sharifa's reigns to pull him along, but not before he snorted and blew in their faces. I made sure that my tent was far from the others, I had to keep my true self hidden, that wouldn't really work is someone accidently stumbled into my tent in the dark instead of theirs. I was also sure that there was a rock on the side of my tent, up to my waist, that I could drape Sharifa's saddle over top of it. I was hoping that those guys made sure to stay away, or Sharifa might show them how he fought.

I had heard from people are the area what the Pharaoh was on his way here, and that he would definitely be here by sunset. There was already a tent set up for him at the head of the camp, that largest tent there of course. After placing my armour and everything else in my tent I stepped outside to tend to Sharifa. Running my fingers gently through his mane I let his head rest on my shoulder, my cheek pressed against the side of his long neck.

The sounds of shouting caught my attention and I looked up to see what was causing the commotion. A group of people on horseback were heading straight this way, and I knew that it had to be the Pharaoh with the uproar it was causing through the camp. As they got closer I was able to make out four men, two of which were guards, the other two a priest and the Pharaoh himself. By now there were men all around me, waiting for the Pharaoh to approach.

"Make way for your Pharaoh!" The priest yelled and immediately the men parted into a path. Sharifa shifted uneasily with so many men surrounding him, giving him little room to move. I made sure to hold onto Sharifa's reigns tightly as the Priest passed. As the Pharaoh was passing on his white stallion he glanced down at me and I suppressed a surprised gasp at his bright crimson eyes. His eyes met mine for a split second before his gaze turned back in front of him.

As they passed the men all bowed, I stumbled to follow when I realized that I had forgotten that I had to bow to him, and not that others bowed to me. This was going to be very different from home. The Pharaoh disappeared from my sight beyond all the tents and I let out a sigh of relief, remembering his entrancing crimson eyes. Turning Sharifa around, I walked back toward where I would put up my tent, which would be at the very end of the camp, opposite of the pharaoh, and that way I would be far from the others.

Sharifa made a loud sound of displeasure as he looked around at all the people, men that he didn't recognize, and didn't like. Once I had my tent set up, I walked back out to where Sharifa was standing outside, looking over to where the rest of the men were. I walked over to him and gently stoked his neck, before taking hold of his reins and leading him over to where everyone was.

"I want everyone to get in a line so that I may take down your information." The priest with the Pharaoh said. The Pharaoh wasn't on his horse now, and he and his priest stood side by side as they looked over the men. I stood at the very end, looking over them as well. Quite a bit of them were overweight for fighting, and others were far too...spoiled from their life of riches.

My eyes were drawn to the Pharaoh again as he and the priest began down the line of men. He wore no tunic, showing his muscles and tanned chest that would make any woman swoon. He had a golden pyramid around his neck that hung upside down on a leather throng, moving as he stepped. His tri-coloured hair was spiked up, crimson at the tips and thick black, then there were golden streaks running through the black to spike upward with his spikes. His face was framed with the same golden color of his bangs. A golden crown rested upon his forehead in the form of the eye of Horus.

His arms also wore long golden bands that reached from wrist to elbow, further up his arms there were more gold bands wrapped around his upper arms, a few inches long. A tight golden chocker decorated his neck, glinting in the sun. His linen pants were loose and wrapped around his ankle to keep out the sand, as well as black slippers meant for outside wear. His pants were being held up by a tight golden belt that clipped closed at the side of his hip.

He and the priest grew closer to me and I could hear as the same man from earlier on spoke to him, his annoying voice making me flinch. Things wouldn't have been so bad had that one not been here. The priest grew closer still until he was up to me. I bowed my head to them both and I could see the Pharaoh smirk slightly. No other man had done that to him yet when presenting themselves, all trying too hard to impress him and forgetting to do so.

"Name and home?" The priest asked.

"Li, of the Southern Kingdom." I answered, putting my voice into a deep thrum. The priest nodded as he wrote down on the papyrus in his hand. The Pharaoh continued to inspect me, in what I could only hope was a good way. My heart pounded in my chest as I tried to keep myself under control, hoping that the Pharaoh didn't see through my disguise. They turned, and looked back to the front. I let out a silent sigh of relief as I lifted my head again.

"Training shall begin tomorrow. There will be no reason for anyone, not to be ready. We begin at dawn." The Pharaoh's voice boomed over the camp, so that every man could hear. His crimson eyes spoke of no further argument, and everyone stayed silent.

Until the silence was broken.

The loud, undeniable screech of a bird made everyone looked up to the sky, where a falcon flew proudly overhead. All of the men, including the Pharaoh, gasped at the sight of it. I inwardly groaned as I saw the beautiful bird flying above _my_ head, far up in the sky. You see, Falcons are very powerful birds here in Egypt. They are a bird that has protective powers, and was frequently linked with Royalty, like myself and the Pharaoh. Most thought that it was very rare to see a Falcon on anyone's side other then the Pharaohs, because of the God Horus was represented by the Falcon, and would only fly with the one that it was meant to watch over and protect.

His name was Bes, meaning, protector. Bes had flown into my window one morning, and after that, he refused to leave. My father took it as a sign that I needed protection, and Bes would bring that, as a messenger of the gods. Bes followed me everywhere, and I rather enjoyed his company, learning to love him. But one night, when an assassin came into the palace, I was woken from my slumber by a male voice. Bes was the only one in my room.

It turns out, that Bes was indeed meant to become my protector, and when a bond so strong between Protector and Master, they form a mind link. We had formed that bond, and I could then hear what he was thinking, as he could hear me. Bes had woke me up and forced me to hide, minutes before the assassin entered my room and tried to kill me if I had still been asleep. Bes was forever at my side after that, until the night of the announcement that my father would fight again, when he knew that he must keep a distance from a very upset Princess.

'_Your father is furious M'lady.' _Bes's voice rung through my head, and I sighed quietly enough so that no one would hear me.

'_Yes, I knew that he would be. But I could not lose him to this...fighting.'_ Bes began to lower himself toward where the man were standing, and out of instinct, I reached my arm out to let him land gracefully on it, using it as a perch. All of the men moved away from me, including the priest by the Pharaoh. But the Pharaoh himself stayed still in his place.

"Li of the South, this Falcon belongs to you?" He asked as he took a few steps closer to me. Bes looked over to the pharaoh with golden eyes, watching his movements. He stopped in front of me and I could feel Bes's claws tighten on my arm as he leaned toward the Pharaoh slightly, inspecting him as his head tilted to the side.

"Yes, my lord, he is my protector." I said, keeping my voice deep. The Pharaoh looked back to Bes once more, his crimson eyes looking over the bird, from his golden eyes to strong talons. Bes moved further up my arm until he reached my shoulder, standing almost as though he were staying 'stay back, she's mine'.

"Very well." Turning away, his eyes lingered on me and Bes for a few more moments, before he began to walk toward the other side of the camp, where his tent was. The Priest continued to stare at me and Bes, until Bes screeched at him, his wings opening slightly in a warning. The priest glared before he walked away from me toward where the Pharaoh was heading as well.

'_I think I just made an enemy.'_ I though carefully as I watched him walk away, while Bes loosened his grip, flattening his wings.

'_He will learn to respect other royals.'_ I looked over to Bes wide eyed, though made sure that no one else saw my face. Bes just looked off into nowhere, avoiding my eyes.

'_Threatening the high priest of the Pharaoh? I think this heat is affecting your thinking.'_ Turning around, I pulled gently on Sharifa's reigns to make sure that he knew to follow, and I began to head back toward my tent. Bes moved from where he was on my shoulder to perch on Sharifa's saddle, shaking out his feathers.

Upon reaching my tent once more, I moved the tent flap away to allow Bes to fly in and land on my bag that held my clothes and other necessities. I walked up beside Sharifa and began to unclasp the saddle from on his back, relieving him of the weight it held. Stepping in through the flaps once more, I draped the saddle over the rock inside and then turned to Bes, who had made himself comfortable on my bag. My tent had only what I needed, my bed, room to change, and place a to keep my armour.

Stepping back out, I could see that most of the guys were just hanging around their tents, talking. I sighed, walking away from my tent toward the Nile, hearing Bes fly out before the flaps on the tent closed. Sharifa followed after the both of us, Bes coming to land on my shoulder. I stopped at the edge of the water, looking down at my reflection. I really did look almost nothing the same. My long hair wasn't framing my face as usual, my eyes weren't covered with make-up, only a light layer of kohl, and my clothes hid my curves that were usually very visible in my average clothing back home.

Sharifa moved over to some bushes and grass near the river, allowing himself to indulge on the green plants. Bes tucked himself down onto my shoulder, relaxing for the first time since I had seen him here. But his body tensed right back up when the sounds of footfalls approached where we were standing. I willed it to just be someone walking past, but when Bes's talons dug slightly into me shoulder, I knew that my hopes were in vain.

"Hey, Li!"

"_This man is getting on my nerves and I don't even know him." _Bes told me as he looked over toward the man from when I had first entered the camp. He grinned when he saw me looking back at him as well, but my face held only a look of disgust and annoyance.

"Do you not have someone else to pester?" I snapped, my usually happy eyes narrowing. His grin faded as he glared at me, taking a threatening step toward me.

"Look here, you better not think of even trying to get into the Pharaoh's army. Just go home, and leave this to the big boys." Bes's talons suddenly disappeared from my shoulder, flying up into his face and leaving a clear cut right across his cheek bone. I laughed slightly to myself as I tried to hide the smile that came onto my face when I heard his girly scream.

"Control your animal, Li." I flinched and looked over to where the Pharaoh stood, watching as Bes swiped at the man again.

"Bes!" Lifting my arm, Bes relieved the man and flew back over to me, landing on my arm. His wings never fully lowered to his form as he snapped his beak at him. Said man turned to the Pharaoh, the cut on his cheek beginning to bleed.

"My Lord, you saw what he let that thing do to me! Please, he must be sent home!" The Pharaoh scowled at him, causing the skinny one to shrink back. The intensity of his crimson eyes made that man shrink in fear, but me to pull away in shock. The heat that the look held was enough for any man to run scared, and any woman to fall to her knees and kiss his feet.

"Yes, I did see what the Falcon did, but I also _heard_ what you spoke to this man. Everyone one here works as a team, not against one another. Watch your tongue next time or you will be the one to get sent away. Now, away with you." With one final bow and a nod, the man took off running toward his tent, leaving me and the Pharaoh standing alone at the river side. I bowed low, trying to stop myself from staring at his bare chest, and the perfect muscles that covered it.

"My Pharaoh, please forgive Bes's actions."

"Straighten yourself." I obeyed, straightening my back. The command in his voice was just as strong as the heat in his eyes. "Protector? It makes sense, the way that he protected you as he did, he is your protector. Bes fits him." Bes finally lowered his wings, as though convinced that there was no long any immediate danger.

"Thank you, My Lord."

"It is rare for a Falcon to so willingly go to someone. Did you have someone to train him back at your home?" I quickly shifted through my mind, trying to come up with something, anything to say about why Bes came to me so willingly.

"_Just tell him the truth. The Pharaoh is one of the strongest in the believing of the Protection of the Gods, he himself is a Demi-God."_ I glanced down at Bes, who was looking up to me with his piercing yellow eyes. Looking back up to the Pharaoh, he was watching me and Bes with curiosity.

"To be honest, my Pharaoh, he came to me. From the Gods." The Pharaoh's eyes widened as he looked down at me in shock. I knew that I shouldn't have told him. His shock began to fade away as his face became calm once more. Bes didn't seem worried at all as he looked over to gaze at the Pharaoh, his yellow eyes watching the Pharaoh closely.

"Please, follow me."

* * *

**Second story that I've updated today! I'm on a roll! Hope that it didn't take too long for the chapter to come out(who am i kidding, you're all probably pissed at me -.-') Hope to get a review from everyone!**


	4. Greater Danger Than Pharaoh's

**Black And Red Dragon**

**Greater Dangers than Pharaoh's**

I looked around the Pharaoh's tent nervously, seeing as he continued in and moved down to lounge on a large crimson pillow. I looked around the heavily decorated room, seeing the whole tent was adorned in large pillows, golden designs of mats and cloths. I walked in a few more steps, letting the curtain slide closed behind me. Bes remained as my shoulder as he held tightly to my shirt.

"Please, come sit." The Pharaoh motioned toward the cushion near him. I hesitated slightly but moved over to him, bowing, before sitting down onto the cushion with Bes still nestled on my shoulder. As I looking toward the Pharaoh, I could see that he was watching me closely. I fought against the female instincts that tried to fight forth in my body, the urge to blush, to bow my head. But I let my blue eyes meet his, and saw his shock, knowing that he was surprised at the aqua colour.

My heart was beginning to pound in my rib cage and I lifted a hand out instinct and began to rub my index finger against the soft feathers of Bes's chest, the smooth feel of them calming me slightly, just like they always did back at home. He lowered his head slightly so that my finger was tucked into his neck, drawing my attention to look away from the Pharaoh's captivating red eyes toward the falcon on my shoulder.

"Your Falcon, it is very rare that they come to just common families, whether they are royal or merely peasants, but you say that he was sent by the Gods to protect you. How are you so sure?" The Pharaoh's deep voice was a strong as his red eyes were; holding you frozen where you were as you gazed into the crimson depths. I pulled myself together and nodded me head.

"I know that the Falcon is rare, and I know that he was sent to me, because he told me so." As my words settled into his mind, his look of surprise returned. I knew that it seemed hard to believe that I could talk to a bird, but he had to listen to me. As I looked into his eyes, I could almost see the thoughts running through his head at the time, his concentration set only on me.

His deep voice broke my thoughts, his red eyes turned away from my blue ones as he looked over toward the curtain wall of the tent. "I believe what you tell me, but if you are someone that is under the gods protection, then why would you want to throw yourself into a war?" As he looked back over to me, I let my eyes drop to my lap, feeling when Bes began to rub my cheek with the top of his head.

'_Don't close yourself off from him, you must make him understand.' _Bes spoke quietly, soothingly.

"I am here for my father. He is getting older and is not able to fight in the ways that he could before. I am here to keep my father protected, even if it costs me my own life." I said in an even voice, surprising even me that I was able to talk so calmly. My eyes continued to linger on my lap, my fists unconsciously clenching and unclenching my kilt.

"Look me in the eyes when we speak." The Pharaoh's voice was harsh, snapping my head up to look into his eyes once more.

"My apologies, my Lord Pharaoh." I said as I bowed my head, before looking up again. He really didn't seem very pleased with me at the moment, and I knew that I had angered him by disrespecting him like I had.

'_He is upset, indeed, but not angered with you.'_

"Training starts tomorrow, I will not hold you back further-"

The Pharaoh's voice was cut off by the loud whining of a horse outside the tent. The Pharaoh and I both leapt to our feet in surprise, looking over to the tent entrance. Bes's claws tightened on my shoulders, his wings throwing out as a loud screech echoed in the enclosed area. Bowing my head quickly to the Pharaoh, I took off running out of the tent, the moment I stepped outside Bes was off my shoulder and airborne.

"Bes!" I yelled as I watched him take off toward the Nile. I knew that he was fast of flying, and he knew that I was fast at running, all of the open space at home from when I was a kid keep my leg muscles strong and fit. Running after him toward the Nile, I searched around the tents with me eyes.

Sharifa was no longer there.

'_Come to me Arianna, you must hurry before he goes into the water!' _I ran faster, following Bes's calls as he flew overhead of Sharifa and her captors. I was suddenly very aware that I was still wearing the twin blades that I had stolen from my father on my hips. Stopping at the edge of a large field of grass, I looked to see those same three men pulling on his reigns to get him toward the river.

"Stop!" I yelled, feeling an itch in my hand to grasp at the sword on my hip. The three looked over to me, scowls forming on their faces. Sharifa's whined again, throwing his head from side to side to try and get the men to release his reigns. I almost growled as I saw one tug hard on his head, his neck being pulled to the side. No one mistreated anything that belonged to me.

Drawing one of the blades at the hip, I drew that blade back, before throwing my arm forward. The shining glint of the metal was almost blinding in the bright sunset. The blade drew across one of the men's arms, leaving a long gash as he pulled away, releasing the leather in his grasp. Sharifa took the opportunity to throw himself at the other two, scaring them enough to release him, allowing him to run toward me. Bes swooped down, watching for my arm to extend, before he landed gracefully, his wings remaining out as he let out an ear shattering screech, his bright yellow eyes narrowed to slits.

At the men all turned back to face me, two of which had scowls on their faces, while the third man seemed hesitant of the battle ahead. Two of the smaller men stepped forward, one drawing a throwing dagger, I pulled the second sword from my hip and used that to block the throw from hitting Sharifa, the movement causing Bes's claws to dig into the flesh of my shoulder, drawing blood.

"Enough!"

Everyone in the field froze, even Sharifa, who was momentarily still in his worried, on the spot, trotting. I looked over to where the Pharaoh stood; a guard on either side of him. Sharifa snorted in disapproval as the guards began to step toward me, but when the Pharaoh motioned with a simple movement of his head, they began to walk toward the other three.

'_My Princess, you are bleeding!'_ I looked over to Bes on my shoulder, before the tinge of pain in my leg made me look down at the blood that was beginning to slide down the tanned flesh. They had thrown another dagger while I wasn't looking.

'_I am alright, it is only a graze.' _I did my best to assure him as I watched the guards haul the three men back toward the camp, where they would be spoken to about the incident, that the high Priest would determine if they stayed or not.

As the hammering of my heart calmed, I was left with the sharp pain in my shoulder and leg becoming more and more prominent. I hissed as I looked down at the wound on my leg again, seeing that there was blood beginning to reach the grass at my feet, staining the green. I leaned against Sharifa to take the pressure off of my leg, looking up from the wound when I saw the Pharaoh step toward me.

"I could have someone take care of that." He nodded toward the wound on my leg, but Bes's talons dug against my shoulder again. If I were to let anyone to close to me within the camp, especially someone with the Pharaoh, then there was too high of a chance that I could get found out of being a woman.

"I am alright, I have bandages at my tent. I thank you for your offer my Pharaoh, but I will be quite alright." I pulled myself onto Sharifa's back, careful of my leg and Bes on my shoulder, before I turned Sharifa away from the Pharaoh and did a full circle to retrieve my discarded sword before I took off toward the camp once more, feeling the Pharaoh eyes on my back as I rode away.

Later on, when the sun was at the lowest in the sky before it would disappear, all of the men of the camp had gone to the Nile to clean themselves up before going to bed. At least coming from higher ranking families they knew to keep themselves clean. Bes had found a secluded spot down a bank of rocks, the water coming down the rocks in a beautiful fall, gathering in a small lake like pond at the bottom. There shouldn't be any crocodiles here, because of the location, so I don't think that I have to worry about them as I washed my wounds.

"I hope that I did not anger the Pharaoh when I turned down his offer for assistance in my injury." I said as I sat down at the edge of the rocks. My hair was down and I had taken off the belt that held my tunic tight against my form. I had lied to the Pharaoh when I said that I had proper bandages, only old cloths that I had brought with me. Tearing the clothes into strips, I pulled the tunic down off my shoulder to look at the injury from Bes's talon in my shoulder.

'_My apologies my lady, I meant not to harm you.' _Bes sat perched on one of the branches that stretched over the water from one of the few trees that were around the rocks. I shook my head, dismissing the apology, before I gave up on trying to treat my shoulder, nearly impossible to reach all the wounds. They were not too severe to begin with.

As I looked down to my leg, I saw my reflection flash up at me in the water. I couldn't help but stare at the large red and black tattoo that shown on the left side of my neck. The tattoo was a symbol of my homeland, the Southern Kingdom. Only royals from the high family was allowed to wear the mark. A long red dragon that the Pharaoh from decades ago had given my family, saying that its spirit was a follower of the gods and would protect us. He called it, Slyfer the Sky Dragon.

'_Someone is coming, quickly into the water!'_ Bes's voice yelled within my head. I looked over to see that he was no longer on the perch of the tree. Leaving the pile of bandages and bloody cloths in a pile on the rocks, I slipped into the water with ease, feeling the sting of when the water touched the wounds of the fight.

Slipping under the water, I quickly swam toward the waterfall, swimming under the pounding current, hiding myself behind the heavy water. Pulling myself onto the wet rocks behind the falls, I had to stop myself from coughing out of impulse, looking out through the falls to try and see who had come down to the small area.

The shadowed form was almost unmistakable as he stepped toward the water, seeing the pile of bloody cloths. I placed a hand over my mouth to hold back a shocked gasp as the Pharaoh looked around the area, his eyes lingering on the falls where I was. I slunk down into the water again, feeling suddenly very vulnerable.

"Who is out there?" The Pharaoh's strong voice made me flinch, that or the stinging pain in my leg was just getting to be too much. The wound had opened again and the dark red blood was starting to cloud in the water. If there was blood in the water, it could call some unwanted guests toward me, but I couldn't get out with the chance of the Pharaoh seeing me.

'_The Pharaoh can't see you when you're on the rocks. Just get out of the water, there is much more danger if you stay in the water then if the Pharaoh may see you.'_ Doing as I was told, I hefted myself onto the rocks again, right as a dark form swam through the water. My breath caught in my throat as it swam toward the falls, making me press further away, trying to hide behind the water from both the Pharaoh and the blood thirsty monster before me.

"If someone is there get out of the water!" The Pharaoh called again, right as the crocodile began to swim toward the falls. I flinched back, pressing my legs tight against my chest and my back firm against the wall of rock behind me. As the head of the crocodile lifted through the water, the water of the falls beat down on its head, dark yellow eyes looking at me with hunger. How I wish I had my father's sword with me now.

The sound of Bes's wings over the falls made me look up right as said sword flew through the waterfall, into my grasp. I took tight told of the sheath, looking down at the dark form that continued to swim ever closer to me. Pulling the glinting metal from my sheath, I held it tightly within my grip, holding it to the side so that when the croc came close enough, I could swing from the side, not up above my head, where I could possibly hit the rocks.

'_Now Princess!'_

Swinging the blade, the croc's upper jaw lifting from the water in a large biting motion, but as my blade came across the sides of its mouth' its jaw was easily dislocated. Twisting the blade up while it was still inside its mouth, the sharp metal came through the top of its head, blood tainting the once clean blade. Pulling away, the teeth of the top jaw sliced down my arm in long gashes, three clean ones. As I stared down at the open wounds, the crocs body fell back into the water. Blood began to seep through the wounds, sliding down my arm to drip into the water.

The bottom of the falls were beginning to turn a disgusting red from the blood of my arm and the now dead crocodile. My arm was beginning to burn terribly from the water that splashed into it, but it was cold, and also helped to sooth the torn flesh. Tucking my torn arm to my chest, I held the sword out in the other and let the falls wash off the blood from it. As soon as the metal shined again, I sheathed it, though with difficulty.

'_How do I get out of here without the Pharaoh seeing me, Bes?' _I thought quietly, looking around the falls for some way around the rocks without stepping out into the open to allow the Pharaoh to see me.

'_You can walk along the sides of the rocks. Sharifa is waiting there for you, on the opposite side of the pond as the Pharaoh. He is hidden so that the Pharaoh cannot recognize him, and as long as your hair is down, he won't recognize you either. Though you will have to hide your sword.'_

Regretting taking off my belt, I held the sword tightly in the hand of my injured arm, while my woundless arm grasped at the rocks to keep myself balanced. I stepped out from under the falls, my back to the Pharaoh, as I quickly stumbled toward the shore of the opposite side. The rocks hurt my bare feet and palm, cramps appearing in the hand that held the sword as I tried to stop if from sliding from my grasp as I hid it from view.

"Who's there!" The Pharaoh's voice was angry, or maybe just frightened. He was, after all, responsible for anyone that died in Egypt. A very large burden to bear if I do say so; having to worry about an entire nation. Ignoring his voice and command, as best I could, I reached the shore and ran to the small groups of trees where I could barely see Sharifa hidden behind them. We would have to make a large circle to double back to the camp, so as not to run into the Pharaoh.

* * *

**Sorry that it's been so long since I last updated, I've been working on a different story for the past little while. Well, this is it, hope you all liked it!**


	5. Heritage

**Black and Red Dragon**

**Heritage**

The cool Egyptian morning air hit me hard as Sharifa's head pushed the tent flaps aside, the cool morning brushing against me. I looked up to him with groggy eyes, seeing under his legs that the men of the camp were beginning to wake and get ready for the day. I suppressed a groan as I got up; pushing Sharifa's head gently to get him to move out of the tent, allowing me more room and time to get ready for the day in private.

Pushing the thin blankets I had brought away, I got to my feet, wincing at the pain in my leg. I looked down to see that it had scabbed over during the night, it wasn't red and there didn't seem to be any infection. Lifting my arm to see better, I saw that the three long gashes, too, had closed over with dried blood. But that didn't mean that it didn't hurt. Every time I stretched the skin I felt a pull on the wounds, and worried that they may open again.

Shuffling through my bag, I pulled out a pair of loose pants to train in, as well as a tunic. Taking my golden clasp belt, I also retrieved two golden arm bands to cover the wounds, while wearing one would raise suspicion. After dressing for the day, I pulled a comb through my hair quickly, not bothering to make sure that I had gotten all the knots out, before pulling it into a tight bun, just as I had the day before.

'_Come now, Princess, before you are late for the first day of training,'_ Bes's voice filled my head and I straightened from my crouched position, fixing my bedding. Stepping out of the tent barefoot, I was relieved to see that the other men were all without footwear as well. I looked up to Bes, who was perched on Sharifa's saddle, draped over the rock. Holding my arms out, I silently asked if I looked presentable as a male. He bowed his head, before spreading his wings. I held my arm out, letting him land on the golden wrist band of my uninjured arm.

Holding my arm to my shoulder, I let him step onto it, before I started toward where the others were, running my hand along Sharifa's side as I passed. He didn't seem to like the thought of being left behind, but I knew that I couldn't bring him. I didn't tie him, he was smarter than that and would remain where he was as long as I told him to. Walking into the larger portion of the camp, I saw that all of the men were heading to stand outside the Pharaoh's tent.

"Well hello again!" Looking back, I saw those same three walking toward me. Ugh, so the high priest had let them stay after all. Looking away, I continued walking, but Bes's head was turned to look back at the men, a protective stance in his posture and a threat in his golden yellow eyes. Stepping up toward the crowd of men, I saw that the Pharaoh was speaking with his Priest outside his tent. "Hey, don't ignore us!"

Bes's wings shot out as he turned fully to face the men, nearly hitting me in the face with his wing in the process. The movement must have caught the Pharaoh's eye because he looked over to me then, beckoning me forward with a flick of his wrist. Men all turned to look at me in shock and rage, while Bes relaxed on my shoulders and puffed his chest out, showing off his size. I stepped away from the back of the crowd, walking toward the Pharaoh as I looked away from the men's penetrating looks.

"Li, may I request that we use your horse to help with the training?" He asked as soon as I stood before him, keeping note to look him in the eye, and not act like Li wasn't really my name.

"Yes, My Pharaoh, it would be an honour." I bowed carefully, making sure Bes's claws didn't injure my other shoulder. Turning slightly away from the Pharaoh, and slightly toward my tent, I brought my fingers to my lips and blew, a high pitched whistle ringing around the area. A few moments later and the large black stallion was galloping toward us, his mane flying up and down as he raced, dust kicking up behind him. He made sure to slow before he reached me, his muzzle coming to my neck.

I looked back over to the Pharaoh to see his look of shock. He must have thought I would have to go and walk back to my tent, having tied up my horse. I lifted a hand to scratch behind one of Sharifa's ears, whispering good praises against his neck. As the Pharaoh got over his shock, he motioned for his Priest to go ahead, who then began to lead that large camp of men toward the Nile River. I watched as the group began to disappear through the groups of tents, only a couple of men taking more time as they lingered behind to see what the Pharaoh wanted with me.

"Li of the South." I hesitated, before meeting his eyes when he used the fake name I was now going by. He looked at me closely, his hands clasped behind his back. I couldn't help but to find myself captivated by the blood red colour of his eyes.

"Yes, my Pharaoh?"

"I heard not of the King of the Southern Kingdom having a son. I was only aware of the daughter in their family." He looked closely into my eyes, as though he were trying to see straight through me to see the lies that hid behind them.

"I am not of true blood to the family. The King thought it would be best for a man to take over the thrown, and so he searched for a strong child, a willing child, and I was chosen. A great honour it is, to be taken in the way that I was, after I had been orphaned." Pharaoh's eyes narrowed slightly as he thought through my words. Please, please let him believe them. I felt terrible, lying to the Pharaoh the way that I was. If I was caught, I would surely be killed. But better me then my father.

"If you truly are from the Southern family, show me your heritage." My tattoo? That was all I needed to do to get him off my back? Show him my tattoo? Lifting my hands toward the golden chocker and linen wrapping around my neck, I was stopped as the Pharaoh raised a hand in protest. I looked on in confusion, before I froze when he stepped toward me and took hold of the clasp that held up my choker. Removing the jewellery, he placed it in my hand, before he moved back to continue removing the linen as well. I remained absolutely still as his hands moved around my neck, unravelling the cloth. When my neck was fully exposed, I was turned, and my tunic slightly pulled down. "I see that you speak the truth, Li." I could feel when his callused hand moved over the markings of the red and black dragon.

"Thank you, my Pharaoh," I mumbled, hoping that it didn't seem disrespectful.

"You know of the origin of which this dragon came?" I nodded my head, turning to look over my shoulder at him. His eyes were fixed on my neck, so of course he didn't see the nod.

"Yes, my Pharaoh."

"Respectful one, are you?" He asked with a slight smirk as he lifted his eyes to look into my own. I fought back the blush that threatened to emerge when he looked me in the eyes once more, seeing that smirk on his lips.

"I do not wish to insult my lord Pharaoh," I reasoned. My heart was pounding in my chest, and I hoped that he could not feel it through from my back, where his hand was still placed over the tattoo. To both my relief and disappointment, his hand moved away, before he began to place the linen around my neck once more.

"Why do you wish to hide this mark from everyone here? Is it not a symbol of power and honour?" Great, I offended him again.

"That is not why. There are people here that do not like the South, something to do with how we are not hard enough on our punishments. My mother always wished to have a peaceful nation, and she said that violence will do nothing to help the cause. So we do punish the guilty, but not to a severity as many would wish." The choker snapped back in place and I turned to look over to the Pharaoh, again he was deep within his thoughts.

"Come, we must catch up with the others." As he moved to start walking, I called out in protest, shyly.

"We could take Sharifa, he can easily carry two and we would reach the others much faster that way." I whispered quietly, hoping he heard me. When a smile reached his features, he nodded and walked over toward where Sharifa still stood patiently. Walking over to his side, he pulled himself up onto his back. I had to give Sharifa a calming stroke down his neck when the unknown man got onto his back. Coming to the side of the large steed, the Pharaoh offered me his hand for help.

"Thank you, my Pharaoh." Taking his hand, I jumped at the same time that he pulled on my hand, tugging me powerfully onto the horse behind him. Bes flew up and landed on my shoulder, getting a good grip on my shirt, not skin, and waited. Atem's heels dug lightly into Sharifa's sides, spurring him on to a gallop as he rode off in the direction that the others had taken.

"Please, Li, call me Atem."

My arms and thighs ached. Sharifa looked back at me from where I sat on his back, Bes on the front of the saddle. I sat sideways on Sharifa's saddle, rubbing my sore thighs. I had found that the large pond the croc had attacked me in the last time had a run off stream, leading into a much smaller pond. It was deep enough to reach my shoulders, and about five yards wide in each direction.

"I think I'm dying," I mumbled, looking over to Bes.

'_Your body is not yet used to such severe work to the muscles. Give it time and it will become easier,'_ He promised quietly, his voice soft in my head. I gave a curt nod, before sliding from the back of the dark horse. Sharifa then moved over to some shrubbery to feed, while Bes continued to rest on his saddle. The Pharaoh had used Sharifa to carry equipment to and from the camp, tiring him out after the first couple of runs.

"This heat is going to be the death of us, sir," I mumbled, pulling his saddle off and draping it over the lowest branch of a nearby tree. The small pond was closed off by bushes and trees, luckily a couple of minutes from the camp. I could still hear the men talking loudly about their first day of training. Most were complaining in some way. Sharifa agreed quietly as he snorted in my face, blowing my hair away from my face. I looked to the large stallion with a blank stare, "Thank you for that."

"Speaking to animals now?" I jumped at the voice and spun around, tripping on one of the uneven rocks around the pond. I caught sight of three distinct colours before I fell into the warm water of the pond. I could feel when something took hold of the back of my tunic, pulling me out of the water. My hair was beginning to come loose from its bun.

'_Sorry, Princess, I was distracted, I didn't hear him coming. The gods clearly do not view him as a threat to you if I did not hear him sooner.' _Bes's voice was heard, but he himself was nowhere to be seen.

"I did not mean for you to become startled, Li." I looked up to see that it was Atem, looking down at me in amusement. I let Sharifa pull me to my feet by my tunic, before I pulled my hair tighter into the bun.

"We did not hear you come, my Pharaoh," I bowed, trying to be respectful, even in my appearance.

"Please, call me Atem. You may do so with my permission, can you not?" Giving a curt nod of shyness, I went back to my straight standing, but walked over to stand slightly behind Sharifa when I noticed that my clothes were now sticking to my figure, showing more that it was womanly.

"Indeed, I can, my...Atem," I quickly corrected myself, seeing the slight warning in his face when he heard the beginning to his title. I was left to momentarily think of what I had ended up saying, _my Atem_. Sharifa lifted his head up and down vigorously, as though he was trying to get both of our attention. I looked up so see that Bes's head was turned toward the same path that the Pharaoh had come from, from where he was now sitting perched on a large tree branch.

'_What now?'_

'_Some kind of commotion at the camp. Someone is there, to see the Pharaoh,' _Bes explained, causing me too frown slightly in confusion.

"Someone is at the camp to see you, Atem." My sentence caught him off guard, setting him into a state of confusion. I pointed up toward Bes in the tree tops. "He tells me of a commotion at the camp, someone to see the Pharaoh." He looked up to where the Falcon sat proudly on his perch, nodding his head in understanding. I don't know how he can seem so understand when I tell him that Bed speaks to me of these things.

"Then I must part. Forgive me for your wet state, once again," He said in amusement and I looked at him with a blank face for a moment, earning a chuckle from him. "I wish to speak again soon, Li," He said as he made his way toward the path without a second glance my way. Had I been in my more womanly nature and form, I would have taken offence to his lack of attention toward me.

"Another time, Atem," I agreed, watching his back as he left. Once he was clearly gone from the area, I groaned quietly and leaned against Sharifa's neck. Not only had a made a complete fool of myself in front of one of the most gorgeous men I had ever seen, but I had also nearly blown my cover!

'_Calm yourself, he doesn't seem to suspect anything; otherwise he would not have been so at ease with just leaving. If he thought something, he would question, and demand answers.' _Looking over to Bes again, his eyes were closed as he took a calming moment to rest after the day. The heat had been hard on him with such thick feathers, and he had been flying around all day so he could watch over me. Sharifa brought his head around, breathing heavily against my face and blowing the damp bangs that had fallen loose away from my eyes.

"I think I need a bath, and some rest," I said as I looked around one last time to make sure that no one was near, before beginning to remove my jewellery, revealing the scabs and scaring beneath that was left from my first few days at the camp.


	6. Held Back

**Red and Black Dragon**

**Held Back**

Looking around at all of the intricate shadows cast on the rocks from beneath the water, I felt my lungs begin to burn and beg for air. Pushing back to the surface, I took in a healthy supply, looking over to where Sharifa was chewing happily on a green bush, while Bes napped with his head tucked beneath his wing; but from past experiences I knew that he was still alert from intruders.

Pushing my hair away so that I was able to see clearly, I looked over to where my clothes were piled on top of a rock, higher than the others to ensure that they didn't get wet. Walking toward the edge toward my clothing; careful of sharp rocks on the pounds floor, I pulled myself from the water, slowly against my protesting muscles and injuries. It had been a couple of days since the training began, and my muscles, though still sore, were getting more used to the workout. I had acquired some injuries, though nothing to the same extent as the ones from the croc.

Shaking my hair to try and get the water to run toward the tips, I pulled it over my shoulder so that I could try and ring it out more. The water splashed on the ground and onto my feet and calves, feeling cold as the air cooled the once warm liquid. Once I was sure that I had gotten as much water as I could out on my own, I took a cloth that I had brought with me, not used for bandages, and ran it over my hair to get anymore that I had missed. Not bothering to pull my hair up just yet, I began to run the larger cloth along my arms and shoulders. The night was fast approaching, bringing with it the Egyptian chill.

The sound of footsteps caught my attention and my head whipped in the direction of the sound, causing my bangs to fall forward into my face, making me pier through the damp tendrils of hair. An unmistakable form made its way through the shadows, toward the pond. As fast as my cold, nude form would allow me, I gathered my clothing and tugged Sharifa behind the small rock formation that the small stream of the larger pond connected. Why was it always when I was indecent that the Pharaoh would appear?

I was shocked though, when I saw that he was wearing only his kilt and millennium puzzle. No sandals or cloak as he usually would. My face felt enflamed as he then reached for the clasp of his golden belt, my head quickly turning into the opposite direction as I hid fully from view behind the rocks. Sharifa nudged my bare chest slightly, clearly wanting to either return to his meal or leave, but I found myself frozen. The sound of the Pharaoh stepping into the water made my move further behind the rocks to hide. The chill of approaching night rose bumps on my skin, a prickling feeling running over all exposed skin.

'_Bes! What good are you if you do not warn me of these things?'_

'_This is meant to happen, by a will of the gods, they have sent the Pharaoh to you at this moment and neglected to let me know.' _Bes replied smoothly, as though he had done nothing wrong. I bit back the urge to both growl in frustration, and groan in self pity. Looking over to the only other path that was in the small area that could lead me back to the camp-site, I realized that there was no way I could get through without him recognizing me. But if I sent Sharifa ahead, then ran back on my own with my hair down, he may still think me a girl merely running after a beautiful stallion. Moving into the shadows, I was silent as I pulled on my jewellery and clothing, making sure Sharifa was still and quiet. Once I was dressed and my hair would be sure to hide my face and neck, I pulled Sharifa's head down to whisper in his ear.

"Run to camp, I shall return on my own." Releasing his reigns, he snorted, surely loud enough to draw the Pharaoh's attention. Pushing him along, the black horse ran off as ordered, through the only other exit. I could hear as the Pharaoh moved fast in the water, clearly to hide himself, thinking it would be someone more threatening. Taking a deep breath, I took off running in the same direction that Sharifa had, the rocks hurting my feet as I sprinted from the clearing without looking back. By the time I was sure that I was far enough away, I began to pull my hair up into a bun before the men of the encampment saw me.

Reaching my tent without further problem, I was quick to fall asleep that night, the incredible fright of almost getting caught exhausting me more than I ever would have thought.

Through the first week of training, it was clear that I was one of the most agile people in the encampment, but I was terrible at strength. The Pharaoh had us working with carrying bags of sand and rock to help us with gaining and testing our strength, I was determined not to fail. But I always seemed to be the last to return to the camp, getting looks from all of the men, taunting, and teasing looks. Looks of disgust and annoyance thrown in as well.

"Today, we will have a different test." The Pharaoh declared as he looked over everyone. I watched as he reached into a cherry wood case, lifting out two large golden plates, each side carved with a different God. "You must wear these, and try to retrieve that arrow." Pointing up the flat rock face, all the men and I watched as one of the guards shot an arrow about 20 yards up the cliff side.

"Ha! Not a problem," One of the men said, though from the look on his face, I doubt that he had meant to say so aloud. The Pharaoh turned to him with a gleam in his eyes, that would have made any person shrink away, had they not all been training for war.

"Then you shall go first," Atem said as he walked over to the man, carrying one plate of gold in each hand. I would see the muscles on his arms working, meaning that those plates must have been heavy. There was a leather strap looped through a hole in each one, making it easier to carry the weight while climbing. Taking the leather straps in his hands, the man was waiting for his Pharaoh to release the gold plates. As Atem did so, the man's smirk fell from his face, just before it hit the dirt. The men all around me burst into laughter; while I only felt dread flood me.

'_How am I supposed to carry those weights, and while climbing up a vertical wall?_' I asked as I looked over to where Bes was sitting on Sharifa's saddle.

'_Patience, Arianna. You will be ready in time.'_ I almost growled at his words. He always made everything into a damn guessing game. Turning back over to where the man was carrying the weights, having a bit of a fit in the process, over to the rock face, I watched. Wrapping the leather ropes around his wrists, I shook my head at his stupidity.

'_He will lose the blood flow through his hands in no time with that much weight on the ropes, it'll just make him lose his grip faster and fall.'_ I thought as I watching him begin to try and drag himself up the wall. But it was fairly smooth, and there weren't many places that could fit fingers and feet. '_He won't make it half way._'

Just as I had thought, he was only a couple of feet off the ground, when his feet slipped from the rocks and his hands were almost purple from lack of proper blood flow, not strong enough to hold himself up while he fixed his footing. He went down hard, the golden plates clanging on the hard dirt and rocks scattered about. The men around the small clearing broke into laughter for the second time. The High Priest then started calling people up for their turns. I was forth.

As I tied the weights around my biceps, so that they were resting on either of my shoulders, I looked up at the arrow that sat in the rocks, unmoving. Looking for somewhere that I could place my foot, as well as keep my hands, I finally detected a pair of cracks that climbed the wall easily. I made it through the first few feet easily, taking my time. But as I moved my leg over to try and slip it into the crease, my sandal slipped from the rock space and drug me back to the ground. I landed hard on my side, the sand and rocks scraping across my elbow and calf. My hip had landed on the heavy golden weight, surely leaving a bruise in its wake.

"We've got a long way to go." I heard the Pharaoh mumbled to his priest as he turned to walk away from the rock wall, while other man walked forward in a crowd saying that they wanted to try next, to prove themselves as the first one to get to the arrow that the guard had shot, while carrying the weights.

I leaned back against the rocks of the small pond that the Pharaoh and I often seemed to run into each other in. My muscles protested any moves that I made; aching from the work they had been put through. The Pharaoh had us doing swimming, climbing, running and many more activities to gain strength and stamina. I knew that I would slowly adapt, but I was still aching in the time that that was taking to get there.

I had finally worked through a plan for myself on how to avoid running into Atem, as he had insisted that I call him in those times when all of the other men were not around. He seemed to make sure that it was only us when I used his name; I think more for my safety than anything else. He knew that there were many different men that clearly didn't like me very much because of how close I have come to Atem; they were jealous.

Pulling myself from the water, I quickly dried myself off and pulled my damp hair up into a bun. Dressing quickly, I made sure that I hadn't left anything behind and made my way over toward the branch that Bes was on, having left Sharifa back at my tent to rest and get some uninterrupted meal time. Letting Bes move up to jump into my shoulder, I made sure that the damp cloth I had used to dry myself was under his talons to protect my shoulder.

"Li!" The man that had been pestering me since I had gotten to this place, whose name I had learned was Shiro, was making his way over toward me; alone for once. "Last time I am going to tell you this; remove yourself from my camp," He growled, snapping the remainder of my patience for him. My arm snapped forward and my right fist met his nose, flinging his head back as he cried out in pain.

"It's not your camp," I growled, before stalking off as Bes rubbed his head against my cheek in reassurance. The better mood that I had was now gone; only annoyance and anger was left behind as I trudged back toward my tent, subconsciously running my hand along Bes's chest feathers. Sharifa began to trot on the stop as soon as he saw me, leaving the small patch of long grass that was clustered near the bolder where his saddle lay. "Hello, my lovely," I mumbled as soon as I reached him, smoothing my hand along his neck.

"You really love that thing, don't you?" I turned back to see a middle aged man standing a couple of yards back. I recognized him from the different tasks, although he was very quiet and often stayed in the dark, he was a good man.

"He's all I have left of my family, here in this camp," I replied, turning to face him. Bes wasn't reacting in a hostile manner to him, so I had a good feeling that he wasn't going to try and force me away from the camp like Shiro.

"My name is Anon; I live in the city of the Pharaoh." He introduced finally as he let out a shallow bow, while I soon bowed back in returned as soon as Bes had gotten a fair grip on my shoulder.

"I am Li, adopted son of the Southern estate," I replied once we had both straightened again, letting Bes jump from my shoulder over to the saddle that was resting on the rock.

"Adopted?"

"My mother and father were only able to bring a daughter into the world, and my mother wasn't able to have another child. They wished to adopt a child, a male, so that one could take over the thrown when my father passed," I explained, hoping the entire time that it sounded convincing. Anon stayed around to talk with me for a short while; mostly speaking about training and our pasts. He told me about his family, that he had a son and daughter and a wife back home that he was fighting for. I told him of my family and tried to avoid the direct subject of myself, hoping that he didn't ask. He seemed to take the hint that my past wasn't an open topic and chose to take his leave before too long.

* * *

**Sorry that I haven't update in a while, and that this chapter is so short! I've already begun to work on the next one and I'll make sure that it's much longer than this one. I might-or might not-update soon. I won't be going to school for a while because my mother had a stroke and I'm going to be staying home to help her so it all depends on the time that I have between missed classes and house chores.**

**With all my love to my faithful readers, stAnd-Out.**


	7. Crimson Wrath of a Pharaoh

**Red and Black Dragon**

**Crimson Wrath of a Pharaoh**

"Be careful, Drake," I said quietly as I walked him toward the horse that he had rode, a fresh bag of food that the Pharaoh had generously supplied strapped on to the saddle already. The sun was barely beginning to crest over the horizon and the other men would be waking for the days training soon.

"And you as well," Drake said, lowering his voice as he continued, "Princess. This is no place for a woman, you must step with utmost care."

"I will be fine, now, you must be leaving so that you can make it back to the Palace on time." Taking a hold of his horse's reigns, I held the large animal still as he swung himself into the saddle, situating himself comfortably on top of the beast.

"Farewell, Li."

"Farewell, Drake."

A swift slap to the rear of his horse had the copper stallion charging off through the sand, dust kicking up around his hooves as he charged. Sharifa nudged my shoulder from behind, my hand rising to stroke along his nose as I continued to watch Drake as he disappeared through the dunes of sand.

'_He will be alright, Arianna, you know that. Now, you must get back to camp and prepare for the day yourself,'_ Bes whispered through my thoughts, causing me to sigh quietly. Taking up Sharifa's reigns, I flipped them over his head and onto his back before I hoisted myself up into the saddle with practiced ease. Bes flew off toward camp ahead of me as I nudged Sharifa into a steady trot.

The camp slowly came into view, Sharifa slowing down to a steady walk as he lifted his head high, watching around him. Some of the men were already awake and appearing outside of their tents, casting me strange looks at the sight of me on my horse. I nodded to Anon as I passed him, getting a similar greeting in return. Shiro glared and grumbled as I passed, Sharifa momentarily swinging his weight towards him and causing Shiro to yelp and run to the side. I snorted quietly as I help back a laugh, pulling the reigns to straighten the beast again.

"You are a hazard," I said gently to the horse as I continued on to my own tent. I hadn't gotten a chance to eat that morning—not while rushing to get Drake ready and off by dawn. I dismounted gracefully from the saddle and slipped back inside my own tent, fetching a couple of slices of dried fruit. I had some dried fruits and meats left, but I was beginning to run low.

The group was being split in two today, half going to with the Pharaoh to practice with a blade while the remaining men stayed behind to work on trying to remove the arrow from the stone wall. While it was not your turn you were supposed to be training yourself in areas that you were weakest. I was probably going to be doing laps around the camp to work up my stamina.

I was still munching on a peach when I arrived at the grouping, leading Sharifa over to the Pharaoh.

"Li, you will be staying behind with Priest Seto," Atem said as he took Sharifa.

"Yes, my Pharaoh," I answered automatically, moving over to the group that was standing around the High Priest. He glared at me as I approached before he continued to name off the remainder of the men that were going to be staying behind. I sighed quietly to myself, wondering just what I might have done to gained his disapproval so suddenly.

"The rest of you," Atem's voice cut through my thoughts, drawing my attention to him. He was riding Sharifa, leaving his own white stallion behind for the day. "You will be coming with me, now move!" The men all took off at a steady run toward the rocky area that the Pharaoh and Priest had chosen for the fencing duels.

"Li of the Southern Kingdom," Priest Seto called out, almost making me flinch, "You will try first."

I approached him with a blank look, taking the gold weights from his hands and securing them around my waist as I had done so before. Moving up to the rock face that the arrow was embedded in, I wouldn't help but feel vertically challenged at the height of the wooden shaft.

"Begin."

Huffing in irritation at the command, I stepped up to the rocks and found a set of foot and hand holds and began my climb. I was sure to be more careful this time as I pulled myself higher, checking where my feet were going and if the rock would hold. But as I got higher from the ground my arms began to arch with the weight of my own body and the golden blocks that I was carrying as well. My fingers began to feel numb when I was roughly half way up the cliff side and I knew that I wasn't going to make it up. Looking back to the ground a moment, I pushed myself away from where I had been holding on. Jumping down the ten or so yards was a far more idiotic idea that I had first thought.

I hit the ground hard, landing on the balls of my feet. Jolts of pain shot up from my feet to my hips and back down. I fell to my knees in pain as I tried to shake the feeling back into my hands. Footsteps before me caused me to look up to where Priest Seto stood before me.

"Disappointing," He mumbled with a glare in place. I glared back as I untied the gold weights from my waist and dropped them in his hands, standing to me full height. He was still far taller than I was, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing me kneel before him.

"I would wish to see you retrieve the arrow, High Priest," I challenged quietly, seeing the shock and anger that flashed in his eyes when someone defied him. Turning my back to him I took off toward the outskirts of the camp to begin my laps. My hands were shaking from adrenaline and pain still jolted up my feet with every step that I took—but I would not fail.

I would retrieve that arrow.

'_A man is coming to retrieve you,'_ Bes warned, making me jump slightly from where I was sitting on my cot. I looked down at my bloodied feet only a moment more before I pulled my sandals back on and stood up, just in time for Bes to call out loudly. Opening the tent flap, I would see the worried face of Anon as he stepped up to my tent.

"The Pharaoh wishes to see you, Li," He announced formally, making me frown. "He didn't seem pleased about something," He warned afterword, making me nod.

"Thank you, I am on my way." Anon nodded and moved to depart, leaving me alone. I settled a hand on Sharifa's long face, offering a worried smile. "You stay here, my friend. Bes, come."

Stretching out my arm, Bes moved from the saddle and leapt onto the limb with ease, moving up to my shoulder. I began my trek through the camp quietly, seeing people looking over to me with darker looks than usual. I didn't give them the satisfaction of a reaction, only kept my eyes forward as I marched on toward the Pharaoh's tent. Bes's feathers ruffled in anger as he puffed up slightly, showing the men his size and his emotion. But they didn't back off.

Once I reached the outside of the tent one of the guards announced that I was there and I fell to one knee to show my obedience to the crown. The guards didn't even acknowledge me after I was announced, simply standing at their posts and watching over the rest of the camp. The flap to the tent pushed aside to reveal the High Priest, making me want to run. This must be about earlier today. I looked down at the dirt at his feet, wishing nothing more than to spit on them, but digressed.

"Come," He commanded, moving aside and holding open the flap to the tent. I rose back to my feet, wavering a moment at the jolt of pain that rose up my ankles when I did so before stepping into the darkened space. There were several candles lit inside the tent, but it wasn't near as bright as the evening sun was outside. The light reflected off of Atem's tanned skin and the various colours of his hair, my heart lurching within my chest at the sight.

"My Pharaoh," I greeted with a bow, looking down at my feet. I grimaced slightly at the sight of the blood that was spreading on my sandals and leaving bloody marks on the ground that I had walked over.

"Straighten yourself, Li," Atem said from further inside the tent. He was reclined back amongst the pillows, reminding me of the first time that I had been in his tent when he wished to speak to me about Bes and Sharifa. "Priest Seto tells me of trouble that was brought about after you attempted the retrieval of the arrow," he began, not looking at me as he did so. "Would you care to elaborate?"

"I challenged High Priest Seto to try and retrieve the arrow himself when he said that my attempts were a disappointment," I explained, quietly adding a 'my Pharaoh' onto the end. I was looking to the ground as I spoke, feeling ashamed. I had angered Atem because of my actions, I hadn't even thought about what would come about before I spoke the words to Seto.

There were no words from either of the men for several heat beats. "I was not told of that particular part of the story," Atem said suddenly, his voice dripping with venom. I looked up, surprised, to see that his glare was directed at Seto and not myself. "Care to elaborate, _High Priest?"_

Seto seemed to squirm for a moment under the Pharaoh's angry crimson gaze, directing a glare toward me as though it were my fault that he was now under the Pharaoh's anger and not I. Although, one could argue that it was my fault he was in such a position. Atem saw the glare and snapped.

"Do not direct anger or blame where it is not welcomed nor supposed to be!" Atem yelled, making me flinch a moment at the loud raise of his voice. The deep baritone that was so alluring could be very frightening when he wished it to be. "You told me a lie, Seto, that is more _disappointing_ than anything that a _soldier in training_ could ever accomplish!"

Clearly, Atem hated being lied to. My gut dropped to my feet as I realised the absolute hate that he would feel for me should my true identity ever be revealed. Not only would I be executed for my crimes, but I would have to watch his hateful red eyes on me as they did so. Or worse yet, he would simply ignore the execution and let me die alone.

"Leave, Seto, I will speak more with you later," Atem said finally. I didn't look away from the ground as the High Priest stepped out of the tent, my heart still hammering in my chest. This was too overwhelming. My feet stung, my ankles were throbbing, my stomach felt like it had been filled with acids and my limbs were weaker than ever before. I still did not look up at the sound of the Pharaoh approaching, the sight of his tanned feet soon only a foot from my own still not making my look up.

"I apologize, my Pharaoh, my actions were-"

"Within your rights," He interrupted, causing me to look up to him in shock. His red eyes no longer held the anger of before, he seemed to have calmed completely. It was as though he hadn't just been arguing with one of the men of his royal court only moments before.

"My Phar-"

"We've discussed this, Li. Atem. You call me by my name while we are alone." He really didn't mind interrupting people, did he?

"Of course," I agreed, nodding my head numbly, "Atem," I tacked on at the end. His eyes seemed to lighten at the sound of his name and he turned back to resume his seat once more. I stood awkwardly just inside the tent, unsure of what to do.

"Come, sit, calm yourself. I'm sure that it's not every day you see a Pharaoh yelling at his subordinates," Atem said lightly, reclining back once again. I swallowed the lump that had begun to form in my throat and stepped forward to where there were other cushions, wincing at the pain that accompanied that movement. I took up a slightly uncomfortable position on one of the cushions in order to keep my bloodied feet away from the rich materials. I swear, that man had a sixth sense for pain or something!

"What happened to your feet?" He asked, looking down at them. His eyes must have been far more adjusted to the dark if he could see the blood better than I could.

"I jumped from the rock face before I fell off and landed on my feet," I explained, trying to adjust my legs so that they weren't as twisted about but were still away from the cushions.

"Be glad you did not break your legs!" He said in exasperation, making me look up at him again. He had a somewhat annoyed looking expression on his face before he abruptly sighed. "Why have you not bandaged them? They will become infected in you do not cover them."

"I…I have no more bandages," I admitted, trying to recoil slightly.

"How often do you injure yourself for you to have already used all your bandages?" I looked over to meet his eyes, knowing that he also hated when someone was speaking to him, but not truly speaking _to him._

"More than I wish to admit."

Atem sighed quietly from my response, making me repress a flinch at the sound. Was he disappointed in me? Regretting that he had defended me against Seto? I sat still as he rose to his feet, moving to take the seat beside me instead. I wanted to move away from him, keep distance between us, but he wouldn't let me get in so much as an inch of movement before he had taken a firm hold on my ankle and slipped off the back strap of my sandal.

"Atem-"

"Hush," he snapped, but not as frighteningly as he had when Seto had glared at me and got caught by the pharaoh. I went silent as he looked at the torn flesh along the sides and bottom of my feet. I had landed on them so hard the rocks and the impact itself had torn through the skin nearly completely. "As I said, you're lucky that this is all that happened. I can give you some bandages; I assume you can tend to the injuries yourself?"

"I can," I stuttered out, unsure of how to take his generosity. He released my ankle and allowed me to slip my sandal back into place as he walked off toward a chest in the far corner. Bes ruffled his feathers against my neck, making me look over to him curiously. He almost seemed to have a coy expression on his face as he looked at the blush that stained my cheeks.

The Pharaoh's hands had been calloused from hard labour, most likely from training the soldiers in fencing and learning it himself, and rough against my skin. I hadn't noticed the night when we ran into one another at the pond.


End file.
